Un encuentro con el destino
by julian manes
Summary: Ash y Misty se conocieron con anterioridad? su encuentro fue arreglado por alguien? vean esta emocionante historia que nos recuerda las luchas por las cuales una madre debe enfrentarse por sus hijos.


HOLA, SOY JULIAN MANES. ESTE FIC QUE LES VOY A PRESENTAR SITÚA A ASH Y A MISTY SEIS AÑOS ANTES DE QUE SE CONOZCAN EN LA SERIE, PARA QUE UBIQUEN, VEREMOS A ASH CON CUATRO AÑOS DE EDAD Y A MISTY CON SEIS AÑOS DE EDAD... ¿POR QUÉ? YA SE VAN A ENTERAR. COMO YA SABEN TANTO ASH COMO MISTY NO TIENEN PADRE, ADEMÁS MISTY TAMPOCO TIENE MAMÁ. PERO ANTES DE QUE LA MAMÁ DE MISTY MURIERA, OCURRIÓ UN HECHO QUE LES VOY A RELATAR AHORA. 

"UN ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO" 

VEMOS A LA MAMÁ DE ASH CAMINAR CON UN CHICO DE CUATRO AÑOS DE EDAD A  SU LADO, ES ASH. ELLOS ESTÁN ENTRANDO EN CIUDAD PLATEADA. OCURRE QUE DELIA TIENE QUE REALIZAR UNOS TRAMITES PARA PODER COBRAR LA PENSIÓN QUE LE DEJÓ EL PADRE DE ASH, Y JUSTAMENTE ES EN CIUDAD PLATEADA EN DONDE DEBE TERMINAR EL TRÁMITE... VEREMOS QUE LE PASA A ESTA MADRE:

**DELIA**.- YA FALTA POCO HIJO, SIENTO QUE TENGAMOS QUE VENIR CAMINANDO HASTA ACA PERO NO NOS QUEDA MUCHO DINERO PARA VIAJAR DE OTRA MANERA.

**ASH**.- TENO SUEÑO MAMI, QUERO IR A CASA.

**DELIA**.- ¡CALMA HIJO! YA LLEGAMOS...

Y SI, LLEGARON... ¡A UNA OFICINA REPLETA DE GENTE!

**DELIA**.- _(ANGUSTIADA Y DESESPERADA) ¡AYYYYYY! ¡OTRA VEZ A SUFRIR!_

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡TENO HAMBE MAMI!!!

**DELIA**.- TRANQUILO ASH, YA TE DARÉ UN CARAMELO EN CUANTO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ.

**HOMBRE**.- BUEN DÍA SEÑORA, ¿POR QUÉ TRÁMITE VIENE USTED?

**DELIA**.- ¿YO? BUENO... VERÁ, ES POR UNA PENSIÓN DE VIUDEZ. ME DIJERON QUE HOY TENÍA QUE RETIRAR LA CREDENCIAL... PERO VEO QUE HAY MUCHA GENTE.

**HOMBRE**.- ¡AH! SI ES POR ESO TIENE SUERTE. NO HAY MUCHAS PERSONAS. _(SEÑALANDO UNA HILERA DE GENTE)_ MIRE, ES ESA FILA QUE VE ALLI, LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA ES ESA SEÑORA CON LA NENA PELIRROJA.

**DELIA**.- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR!

**HOMBRE**.- NO, POR NADA. _(Y SACA ALGO DE SU BOLSILLO)_ DELE ESTO A SU HIJO _(Y LE DA UN CARAMELO)_

**DELIA**.- GRACIAS SEÑOR, NO SE HUBIESE MOLESTADO, MIRÁ ASH LO QUE TE DIO EL SEÑOR.

**ASH.**- _(TOMANDO EL CARAMELO)_ ¡AH! TA BIEN.

**DELIA**.- ¿QUÉ SE DICE ASH?

**ASH**.- _(MEINTRAS SE COME EL CARAMELO) ¡QUIEDO OTO!_

**DELIA Y EL HOMBRE**.- _(CAIDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡AYYY!

**HOMBRE**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR MIENTRAS LE DA OTRO CARAMELO) ¡NO SE PREOCUPE SEÑORA!, ES SÓLO UN NENE._

**DELIA**.- _(CON LA CARA ROJA DE VERGÜENZA)_ BUENO... GRACIAS... ES POR ALLA... ME DIJO... ¡VAMOS ASH! LOS PAPELONES QUE ME HACÉS PASAR...

****

Y DELIA SE UBICA DETRÁS DE LA SEÑORA, QUE SE ENCONTRABA AL FINAL DE LA FILA... COMO EL TIEMPO DE ESPERA PARECE SER LARGO, DELIA EMPIEZA A CONVERSAR CON ELLA.

**SEÑORA**.- ¡HIJA! QUEDATE QUIETA UN POCO...

**DELIA**.- _(SONRIENDO) QUE LINDA NENA..._

**SEÑORA**.- ¡SI! PERO CON TANTA GENTE ELLA SE PONE UN POCO NERVIOSA.

**DELIA**.- LO MISMO LE PASA A MI HIJO ASH.

**SEÑORA**.- CREO QUE ESTO VA A TARDAR MUCHO.

**DELIA**.- AYER VINE POR LO MISMO Y NO ME ATENDIERON POR QUE LE FALTABA UN SELLO AL FORMULARIO B-14 Y PAGAR UNA ESTAMPILLA.

**SEÑORA**.- ¿ACASO USTED TAMBIEN VIENE A RETIRAR LA CREDENCIAL POR LA PENSIÓN DE SU MARIDO?

**DELIA**.- SI, DESDE QUE ÉL FALLECIÓ, HACE TRES AÑOS QUE ESTOY LUCHANDO PARA OBTENERLA. OJALÁ QUE HOY YA ME LA DEN Y PUEDA COBRAR EL MES QUE VIENE.

**SEÑORA**.- SI ES ASÍ VA A TENER MUCHA SUERTE. YO HACE COMO CINCO AÑOS QUE ESTOY CON EL TRÁMITE, MI HIJA MISTY ERA BEBE CUANDO EMPEZÉ, ¡Y YA VE! AHORA CAMINA SOLA.

**DELIA**.- ¡MISTY! ¡QUE LINDO NOMBRE! ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENE?

**SEÑORA**.- CUMPLIÓ SEIS HACE POCOS DÍAS. PERDÓN QUE NO ME PRESENTÉ, ME LLAMO CLARA. _(EXTENDIENDOLE LA MANO)_

**DELIA**.- _(ESTRECHANDOLE LA MANO) Y YO DELIA. MUCHO GUSTO._

PERO NO SOLO LAS SEÑORAS CONVERSABAN, ASH HABÍA VISTO A MISTY Y QUERÍA SABER QUIEN ERA.

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZADO A LA PIERNA DE DELIA)_ ¿CÓMO TE YAMA NENA?

**MISTY**.- _(AGARRANDO LA FALDA DE SU MAMÁ)_ MIZTY. ¿Y VO?

**ASH**.- YO ASH. ¿CUANTO AÑO TENE?

**MISTY**.- ¡ASI! _(Y CON LAS MANOS LEVANTA SEIS DEDOS)_

**ASH.**-¡AH! YO TENO MA QUE VO. TENO ASI _(Y LEVANTA CUATRO DEDOS DE LA MANO)_

**MISTY**.- _(CON ADMIRACIÓN)_ ¡YA SO GANDE VO! ¿VAZ A LA EZCUELA?****

**ASH**.- NO, MI MAMÁ DIJO QUE EL AÑO QUE VENE VOY A ID.

**MISTY**.- YO TAMIEN TENGO QUE ID. ¿VIVIZ EN ZIUDA ZELEZTE?

**ASH**.- NO, VIVO EN PALETA.

**MISTY**.- EZO EZ LEJOZ DE ACA.

**ASH**.- NO TANTO, E ZEDCA PO QUE MI MAMÁ ME TAJO CAMINANDO.

**MISTY**.- QUE BIE.

**ASH**.- ¿VAMO A JUGA?

**MISTY**.- ¡MAMI! ¿PUEDO JUGA CON EL NENE?

**CLARA**.- SI MISTY, PERO NO TE VAYAS A ENSUCIAR LA ROPA.

**DELIA**.- Y VOS TAMPOCO ASH.

**CLARA**.- ¿QUÉ RARO QUE MI HIJA SE HAGA AMIGA DE ALGUIEN DESCONOCIDO?

**DELIA**.- MI HIJO ASH TAMPOCO HACE AMIGOS MUY FÁCILMENTE.

ASH Y MISTY VAN A JUGAR POR LA OFICINA MIENTRAS DELIA Y CLARA SIGUEN CONVERSANDO.

**ASH**.- VAMO AJUGA QUE YOSOY MAESTO POKÉMON Y VO LA LIRRDE DE GINASIO.

**MISTY**.- ¡QUE BENO! CUANDO SEA GANDE YO VOY A ZE LIRRRDE DEL GINASIO DE MI MAMÁ.

**ASH**.- ¿TU MAMÁ E LIRRRDE DE GINASIO?

**MISTY**.- SI, Y... Y MI PAPÁ TAMIEN LO EDA.

**ASH**.- ¿POQUE DESI EDA?

**MISTY**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE TRISTE)_ E QUE MI PAPÁ MUDIO Y SE JUE AL ZIELO...

**ASH**.- AHHH. IGUAL QUEL MIO.

**MISTY**.- VAMO A JUGA, YA NO ABLEMO DE ESO.

**ASH**.- YO...YO MANDO A... _(Y HACE SU POSE CLÁSICA TIRANDO UNA POKEBOLA IMAGINARIA)_ A... CHAMANDER.

**MISTY**.- SE DICE CHALMANDEL NENE.

**ASH**.- NO... NO ME DIGA COMO SE DISE... ¡NENA MALA!

**MISTY**.- Y... Y VO ZOZ UN NENE TONTO.

**ASH**.- MA TONTA SO VO, FEA.

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA COMO SIEMPRE Y TIRANDOLE EL PELO)_ ¡¡¡A MI NADIE ME...ME DIZE FEA!!! CHICO MALO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡MAMI!!! LA NENA ME TIDA DEL PELO.

**DELIA**.- CHICOS NO PELEEN...

**CLARA**.- ... O SE LOS VA A LLEVAR EL VIEJO DE LA BOLSA.

**DELIA**.- ¡QUE COINCIDENCIA! YO IBA A DECIR ESO.

**CLARA**.- ES COMO SI FUERA ALGO DEL DESTINO...

**MISTY**.- ¡UFA!... ¿ME PELDONA?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO QUEDO!!!

**MISTY**.- DALE... PELDONAME.

**ASH**.- TE PEDONO SI ME… ME DEJA GANA LA BATAYA.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO!

**ASH**.- ENTOZE LE DIGO A MI MAMÁ QUE YAME AL VEJO DE LA BODSA.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO! E QUE EL VEJO DE LA BODSA TIENE U... U CATEPI Y A MÍ ME DA MEDO EL CATEPI Y EL VEJO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡EZO E MEDTIDA!! EL VEJO EZE NO ESISTE.

**MISTY**.- SI EZIZTE, YO LO VI.

**ASH**.- ¿EN SEDIO?

**MISTY**.- ¡CHI! PEO ¿VAMO AJUGA O NO?

**ASH**.- BENO, MADO A... _(Y HACE SU POSE TIRANDO UNA POKEBOLA IMAGINARIA)_ A... ¡¡¡CUARTUL!!!

**MISTY**.- _(LANZANDO UNA POKEBOLA IMAGINARIA) _¡MANDO A TARIU!

**ASH**.- ¡CUARTUL! TIDALE CHODO DE ACUA!

**MISTY**.- ¡TARIU VO TAMIEN!

**ASH**.- CUARTUL, HAZELE IDOBOMBA.

**MISTY**.- NO, IDOBOMBA LE ASE MAL A TARIU.

**ASH**.- ¡TE GANE, TE GANE!

**MISTY**.- ¡NO VALE SISTE TAMPA!

**ASH**.- TE JUEGO OTA. AOA MADO A... _(Y HACE SU POSE CLÁSICA LANZANDO UNA POKEBOLA IMAGINARIA)_ A... ¡BOBASOR!.

**MISTY**.- _(MANDANDO UNA POKEBOLA IMAGINARIA) _¡YO MADO A TELTACUEL!

**ASH**.- ¡BOBASOR DALE CON E LADICO YEPA!

**MISTY**.- ¡TELTACUEL, MOLDELO!

**ASH**.- ¡UFA! ME GANATE.

**MISTY**.- NO IMPOTA. TOMA LA MEDAYA.

**ASH**.- ¿PO QUE ME LA DA?

**MISTY**.- PO QUE ZO MI AMIGO.

**ASH**.- BENO... ¡TONSE... YA TENO OTA MEDAYA! _(Y HACE SUS POSES DE SIEMPRE)_

**MISTY**.- ¿VO ASE ESO SEMPE?

**ASH**.- E QUE YO VOI A SER MAEZTO POKEMO CUADO YEA GANDE.

**MISTY**.- Y YA ETA PLATICANDO LA POZE.

**ASH**.- ¡TI!.

EN ESE MOMENTO DELIA Y CLARA APARECEN YA QUE TERMINARON CON LOS TRAMITES.

**DELIA**.- ¡VAMOS ASH! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS.

**CLARA**.- VOS TAMBIEN HIJA.

**ASH**.- ¿YA, TANPONTO? JUTO AOA QUE LE GANE A LA NENA.

**MISTY**.- AY, YO QUEDÍA SEGUÍ JUANDO.

**DELIA**.- TENEMOS QUE IR A CASA A COMER.

**ASH**.- ¡AH! TONZE VAMO.

**CLARA**.- ¿NO QUIEREN COMER CON NOSOTROS?

**DELIA**.- NO GRACIAS... NO SE MOLESTE.

**CLARA**.- ¡YO LA INVITO! NO ES NINGUNA MOLESTIA... _(BAJANDO LA VOZ)_ GRACIAS A QUE MI MARIDO ERA LIDER DE GIMNASIO Y AL ESPECTÁCULO QUE DAMOS EN CIUDAD CELESTE PUEDO INVITARLA... NO ES POR PRESUMIR, SOLO QUIERO AYUDARLA.

**DELIA**.- NO, NO SE PREOCUPE... YA NOS VAMOS. _(PENSANDO)_ SI ELLA SUPIERA QUE HACE DOS DÍAS QUE NO COMO Y QUE ASH NO DESAYUNÓ... _(EN ESE INSTANTE LAS TRIPAS DE DELIA Y ASH EMPIEZAN A GRUÑIR TAN FUERTE QUE CLARA LAS ESCUCHA)_

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡¡TENO AMBE MAMI!!!

**DELIA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AY ASH! NO PODÉS ESPERAR UN POCO...

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUIEDO COMÉ POYO, QUIEDO POYO, QUIEDO POYO!!!

**CLARA**.- _(TOMANDO A DELIA Y A ASH DEL BRAZO)_ CREO QUE SI NO LA LLEVO, USTED SE VA A QUEDAR CON HAMBRE... Y LE REPITO, ES UNA INVITACIÓN MíA.

**DELIA**.- CREO QUE... NO PUEDO NEGARME.

AL RATO, EN UN RESTAURANTE DE LA CIUDAD VEMOS A LOS CUATRO COMIENDO, ASH Y DELIA ESTÁN COMIENDO COMO DOS DESESPERADOS...

**CLARA**.- _(SONROJADA AL VERLOS COMER COMO SALVAJES)_ CREO QUE SI TENÍAN HAMBRE...

**MISTY**.- PUEDE SE.

**DELIA**.- NO SE... _(TRAGANDO)_ COMO... _(TRAGANDO)_ AGADECEGLE SEÑOA... _(TRAGANDO)_

**ASH.**- _(TRAGANDO)_ TA GÜENO ETO _(TRAGANDO)_ ÑORA.

**CLARA.**- _(SONRIENDO)_ COMAN TRANQUILOS... PIDO MÁS SI QUIEREN...

**DELIA Y ASH**.- ¡¡¡SIIIII!!!

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS, A LA HORA DE LOS POSTRES...

**DELIA**.- ¿ADONDE ESTARÁ ASH? SE VA A PERDER EL POSTRE...

**CLARA**.- SE FUE CON MISTY.

**DELIA**.- ENTONCES ESTÁ BIEN.

**CLARA**.- NO SE POR QUE HICE ESTO... CREO QUE MI HIJA FUE LA QUE ME IMPULSÓ A HACERLO, YO JAMÁS ACOSTUMBRO A INVITAR A EXTRAÑOS A COMER CONMIGO.

**DELIA**.- Y YO TAMPOCO COMO EN CUALQUIER MESA... CREO QUE ES POR ALGO QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS...

**ASH**.- _(LLEGANDO A LA MESA CON MISTY)_ MAMI... MIDA LO QUE CONTE... _(Y LE DA UN PAPEL)_

**DELIA.**- HIJO, ¡TIRÁ ESO! ¡ES CACA! 

**ASH.**- ¿CACA? KEI QUE EDA UN PAPE.

**DELIA.**- ¡AY! A VER QUE ES... _(Y TOMA EL PAPEL) UN BILLETE DE LOTERÍA... Y ESTA EN FECHA... ¿DE DONDE LO SACASTE?_

**ASH.**- TABA TIDADO.

**CLARA.**- POR QUE NO LO GUARDA... DEBE SER UNA SEÑAL...

**DELIA.**- SI USTED LO DICE... _(MIENTRAS LO GUARDA)_

Y AL TERMINAR LOS POSTRES ASH Y DELIA SE DISPONEN A REGRESAR A SU CASA...

**DELIA**.- FUE UN PLACER HABERLA CONOCIDO. ME GUSTARÍA PODER AGRACERLE DE ALGUNA MANERA.

**CLARA**.- ESTÁ BIEN, YA LO HARÁ EN EL FUTURO.

**DELIA**.- ¿EH? SI, POR SUPUESTO.

**CLARA**.- Y AHORA HAY QUE VOLVER A CASA. VAMOS MISTY, SALUDÁ A LA SEÑORA.

**MISTY**.- TAU, SEÑODA. 

**DELIA**.- CHAU, MISTY. CUIDATE Y SEGUÍ CRECIENDO TAN LINDA COMO SOS. ASH, SALUDÁ A LA SEÑORA Y A MISTY.

**ASH**.- TAU, MIZTY, TAU SEÑODA.

**CLARA**.- ADIOS ASH, CUIDATE MUCHO. FUE UN GUSTO HABERTE CONOCIDO ANTES DE... BUENO, NO INTERESA ESO. SE QUE VAS A SER ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ EN EL FUTURO.

**DELIA**.- ¿QUÉ COSA DIJO?

**CLARA**.- NADA INTERESANTE. CUÍDENSE Y SEAN FELICES. ADIOS. _(Y SE ALEJAN)_

**DELIA Y ASH**.- ADIOS... HASTA PRONTO. _(Y SE ALEJAN TAMBIEN)_

**DELIA.**- NO SÉ POR QUE PRESIENTO QUE A ELLA NO LA VOLVERÉ A VER...

**ASH.**- QUE DESI MAMI...

**DELIA.**- NADA HIJO, SIGAMOS CAMINANDO. _(Y COMIENZAN A CAMINAR)_

Y CLARA COMENTA ALGO CON MISTY...

**CLARA**.- ES BUENO SABER QUE EN EL FUTURO ESTARÁS CUIDADA HIJA MIA.

**MISTY**.- ¿PO QUE LO DESI?

**CLARA**.- POR NADA MISTY _(Y LA ABRAZA)_ SÓLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO Y SIEMPRE TE QUERRÉ EN DONDE ESTÉ.

**MISTY**.- YO TAMBEN TE QUERO MAMI.

**CLARA**.- _(CON LÁGRIMAS)_ VAMOS, HAY QUE VOLVER A CASA, TUS HERMANAS YA NOS DEBEN ESTAR ESPERANDO, SABÉS QUE ELLAS NO ESTAN A GUSTO CON LA NIÑERA.

VARIOS MESES DESPUÉS DE ESTE ENCUENTRO, Y LUEGO DE QUE DELIA GANARA LA LOTERÍA CON EL BILLETE QUE ASH ENCONTRÓ, RECIBE UNA CARTA EN SU CASA...

**DELIA**.- _(DESPIDIENDO AL CARTERO)_ MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR, TOME. _(Y LE DA UNAS MONEDAS)_

**CARTERO**.- GRACIAS SEÑORA.

**DELIA**.- A VER.. ¿DE QUIEN SERÁ...? ES DE LA SEÑORA CLARA... ¿CÓMO SUPO MI DIRECCIÓN? VERÉ QUE DICE.

**ASH**.- ¿QUIÉN EDA MAMI?

**DELIA**.- EL CARTERO... TRAJO CARTA DE CLARA.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ DISE?

**DELIA**.- VOY A LEERTE: _" QUERIDA__ DELIA: EN CUANTO ESTÉS LEYENDO ESTAS LÍNEAS YO HABRÉ PARTIDO AL ENCUENTRO DE MI ESPOSO, UNA ENFERMEDAD INCURABLE FUE LA CAUSA. AUNQUE YA ESTABA ENFERMA CUANDO TE CONOCÍ, NO QUISE DECÍRTELO PARA NO ALTERAR NADA. EL FIN DE ESTA CARTA ES EXPLICARTE ALGUNAS COSAS Y PROPORCIONARLE UNA AYUDA A TU HIJO. LO PRIMERO QUE TE DIRÉ ES QUE EN VIDA FUI UNA VIDENTE MUY RECONOCIDA Y QUE ACERTABA SIEMPRE EN MIS PRONOSTICOS; YO SABÍA QUE ME IBA A ENCONTRAR CON VOS EN ESA OFICINA, Y QUE VAS A CUMPLIR UN PAPEL FUNDAMENTAL EN LA VIDA DE MI HIJA MISTY. POR LO TANTO TE AYUDE EN ESA OPORTUNIDAD. TAMBIEN SABÍA QUE EL BILLETE QUE ASH ENCONTRÓ IBA A SER EL GANADOR, Y SI NO TE HUBIERA LLEVADO AL RESTAURANTE NO LO HUBIESES ENCONTRADO. NO PUEDO DECIR MÁS PARA NO ALTERAR EL FUTURO. LO SEGUNDO QUE TE DIGO ES QUE LE LLEVÉS LA TARJETA QUE TE ENVÍO JUNTO A ESTA CARTA AL PROFESOR SAMUEL OAK. ÉL VIVE AHÍ EN PUEBLO PALETA. MI MARIDO. LO CONOCIÓ AL PROFESOR OAK YA QUE FUE SU PADRE QUIEN LO AYUDÓ EN SU VIAJE POKÉMON Y EN SU ENTRENAMIENTO. CON ESA TARJETA ÉL LE DARA LA AYUDA NECESARIA A TU HIJO, IGUALMENTE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DEBE ESTAR LEYENDO UNA CARTA PARECIDA A ESTA. ÉL TAMBIEN SERA IMPORTANTE EN TU PROPIA VIDA. ME DESPIDO PARA SIEMPRE, TU AMIGA ESPIRITUAL, CLARA."_  CLARA... MURIÓ... _(Y COMIENZA A LLORAR)_

**ASH.**- ¿PO QUE YODÁ MAMI?

**DELIA.**- PORQUE... TE ACORDÁS DE ESA SEÑORA QUE CONOCIMOS AQUEL DÍA EN CIUDAD PLATEADA, QUE NOS INVITO A COMER...

**ASH.**- ¡TI! LA MAMÁ DE MIZTY.

**DELIA.**- ELLA... FALLECIÓ Y SE FUE AL CIELO.

**ASH.**- _(PONIENDOSE TRISTE)_ IGUA QUE PAPÁ... POBE MIZTY...

**DELIA.**- PERO TE MANDÓ UN REGALO. ANTES DE MORIR HABLÓ CON EL FAMOSO PROFESOR OAK PARA QUE TE AYUDE A SER UN MAESTRO POKÉMON.

**ASH.**- EL POFESO OA, ¿EL QUE SALE PO LA TELE?

**DELIA.**- SI, ESE MISMO. Y HOY IREMOS A CONOCERLO.

**ASH.**- ¡TIII! ¡¡¡VOY A SE UN MAESTO POKEMO...!!!

**DELIA.**- OJALÁ QUE SI HIJO...

Y DESPUÉS DE UNOS LARGOS SEIS AÑOS VEMOS A ASH Y MISTY, JUNTO A BROCK DE CAMINO A CIUDAD CAÑA DORADA. MISTY ESTÁ SENTADA DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL, MEDITANDO, MIENTRAS QUE ASH LE AYUDA A BROCK A COCINAR... O MÁS BIEN A COMERSE LO QUE ESTÉ A SU ALCANZE.

**BROCK**.- YA ESTÁ LISTA LA COMIDA. PODÉS LLAMAR A MISTY PARA COMER.

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN! IRÉ A BUSCARLA. _(Y CORRE HASTA DONDE ESTA MISTY)_ MISTY, YA ESTÁ LA COMIDA, VAMOS A COMER...

**MISTY**.- _(DISTRAÍDA)_ ¿EH, QUE DIJISTE?

**ASH**.- QUE YA ESTÁ LA COMIDA. ¿TE PASA ALGO?

**MISTY**.- NO, NADA. ME ESTABA ACORDANDO DE MI MAMÁ Y DE ALGO QUE NOS PASÓ EN CIUDAD PLATEADA, UN DÍA EN QUE FUIMOS A HACER UNOS TRAMITES Y CONOCÍ A UN CHICO QUE COMÍA TANTO COMO VOS...

**ASH**.- _(CELOSO)_ ¡AH! Y SEGURO QUE AHORA TENÉS GANAS DE IR A BUSCARLO...

**MISTY**.- NO ASH, NUNCA LO VOLVÍ A VER, ADEMÁS MI MAMÁ ERA LA QUE SE ACORDABA DE SU NOMBRE Y EL DE SU MAMÁ. YO NO ME ACUERDO CASI NADA.

**ASH**.- AHORA QUE LO DECÍS… _(RECORDANDO) A MÍ ME PASÓ ALGO PARECIDO EN CIUDAD PLATEADA TAMBIEN... PERO CASI NI ME ACUERDO DE LA CARA DE LA NENA._

**MISTY**.- BUENO... ESO NO IMPORTA, VAMOS A COMER.

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN! VAMOS... _(PENSANDO)_ ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE ESO QUE PASÓ... ¿HABRA SIDO ELLA ESA NENA QUE CONOCÍ? ¡NO!... ¡IMPOSIBLE TANTA COINCIDENCIA!

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¿HABRÁ SIDO ÉL EL CHICO QUE CONOCÍ EN CIUDAD PLATEADA Y QUE MI MAMÁ DIJO QUE IBA A SER MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ? ¡SERÍA INCREÍBLE ENCONTRARNOS DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO!

**BROCK**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO LA CHARLA) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI COMIDA ESPECIAL..._

**ASH**.- ¡YA ME ESTABA MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ SI NO FUERA QUE NO RECUERDO EL NOMBRE JURARÍA QUE ERA ASH ESE CHICO ESPECIAL... AUNQUE ¿QUIÉN SABE?

Y AHORA LOS DEJAMOS SEGUIR CON SUS AVENTURAS... AUNQUE ALGUIEN LOS ESTÁ VIENDO Y NO ES EL EQUIPO ROCKET PRECISAMENTE.

**ESPIRITU DE CLARA**.- ME ALEGRA VERTE CONTENTA AL LADO DE ASH, MISTY. SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ESE MUCHACHO TE VA A HACER MUY FELIZ. YO PREPARÉ ESE PRIMER ENCUENTRO EN EL RÍO... Y AHORA DEBO VOLVER AL LUGAR EN QUE PODRÉ VERTE SIEMPRE... ADIOS HIJOS. _(Y SE DESVANECE)_

**MISTY.**- _(SINTIENDO UN ESCALOFRÍO) ¡EH! SIENTO COMO SI ALGUIEN NOS ESPIARA..._

**ASH.**- NO ES NADIE MISTY, Y SI ES EL EQUIPO ROCKET YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ELLOS.

**MISTY.**- PERO SENTÍ COMO SI... NO, NADA. COMAMOS...

**ASH.**- ¡BUEN PROVECHO!

ESTA VEZ SI LOS DEJAMOS QUE CONTINÚEN CON SU VIAJE... ¿CÓMO LE IRÁ A ASH EN JOHTO? LO SIENTO, CLARA YA NO ATIENDE AL PÚBLICO.

**FIN.**

CREO QUE FUE UN POCO FANTASIOSO ESTE FIC, PERO DIGAN LA VERDAD: SI DELIA NO GANÓ LA LOTERÍA, ¿CÓMO HACE PARA VIVIR? SI SE FIJARON, EN MUCHOS PROGRAMAS DE TV. ESA ES LA MANERA EN LA QUE VIVEN LOS PERSONAJES (¡¡¡OJALA EN LA VIDA REAL FUERA TAN FÁCIL GANAR LA LOTERÍA!!!) Y SI NO ES LA LOTERÍA, ES ALGUNA HERENCIA... O ENCUENTRAN UN TESORO, ETC. 

QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE FIC A TODAS LAS MADRES PERO EN ESPECIAL A PSYDUCK 054, HERMI Y KAORU. PARA ELLAS MI SALUDO ESPECIAL. Y PARA TODOS LES COMENTO QUE EN LA PÁGINA DE PSYDUCK 054 HE PUBLICADO MI ÚLTIMO FIC DE RECIENTE CREACIÓN, ASÍ QUE VAYAN A VERLA :D ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

JULIAN MANES J, MI DIRECCIÓN: julianmanes@hotmail.com 

"UN ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO" SEPTIEMBRE 2001. BASADO EN OBSERVAR A LAS MADRES LUCHAR POR SUS HIJOS EN TODOS LADOS. CLARA ES CREACIÓN DE "JULIAN MANES" LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC.

REEDICIÓN MAYO 2003


End file.
